Evalin
by toglover
Summary: After Erelia is safe from Perrington, the world seems to be peaceful, but not everything is as it seems. Evalin takes place after the final TOG book, (Spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1

_This story happens after the TOG series is over._

Hello, my name is Evalin, and this is the story of how I died.

I came into the world during a war. Between a powerful man, and an even more powerful woman. My father, the brave warrior he is, went into battle while my mother was pregnant. She didn't wish for him to go, but he did. His queen asked him too. My father is Rowan Whitehorn. When my father came back from the battle he was fighting, my mother had delivered me and was perfectly healthy, of course my father was upset to find out his queen had asked him to fight when he had a child coming. She waved him off.

The next few years were easy for me; I grew up in a castle, with my father and mother. Growing up in a castle was nice, I had wonderful teachers, wonderful food in my belly, and wonderful balls to attend, when I reached the age of sixteen my father asked the queen to throw a ball in my honor, she refused of course, but he convinced her.

I wore a nice blue dress that almost matched my eyes, blue and rings of green from my father's side. My white hair glistened as my mother brushed it. She curled it and swept my hair over one shoulder. "You know I met your father in a most unexpected way." My mother said, more to herself than me. "Oh? Can you tell me? I have been dying to know!" I said and whirled to stare at my beautiful mother. "Not yet sweetheart. Soon, but not yet." and that was the end of that.

At the ball, I walked down the grand staircase, every eyes in the room glared at me. I fought the urge to fiddle with my dress. My fangs bit into the soft tissue on the inside of my lip. The queen nodded her head at me from the throne. I curtsied to her and walked over to my father, who watched me intently. "My beautiful daughter." He kissed my cheek. "May I have this dance?" he extended his arm and led me to the center of the room. As the music played I was swept into a waltz that my father led. He didn't stop smiling at me. I took after him a lot


	2. Chapter 2

A man a little older than I glared at me. He reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure who. The queen walked up to me, "Hello Evalin, are you enjoying your ball? You are turning into a woman now. You should be ready for the information I have been waiting to give you." I stared into the queen's wise eyes. "Yes, of course." I replied gracefully. "Walk with me darling." I took her arm as she led me to the man. "Evalin, this is Soran. If you two don't hate each other, you should be betrothed." I stared at my queen. "Yes your highness." Soran bowed as the queen left. "You look a bit older than I do, how old are you?" I asked. He let out a loose breath, "I am eighteen years old." "Well, you aren't a great deal older than I am what is your last name Soran?" I asked. "Halliviard. I am the king of Adarland's son." Small talk didn't work very well on him. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded.

We went through the crowd of dancers and assumed the position. His hand on my shoulder, and hip. I hated to admit, that he might have been a better dancer than my father. "Where did you learn to dance?" I asked. "From my father. He taught me rather well don't you think?" vain much? "indeed." I responded. "Would you like a drink? He asked me. "yes." Dancing with the crown prince was exhausting. We walked over to the table and grabbed a glass of wine.

After the ball, Soran brought me to my room. "I think that we hit it off, don't you?" he had definitely come out of his shell. "Yes I think we did." We walked into my room, I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and he sat beside me. "I have never met a woman like you. My father says you are just like your mother." "I guess I am like the queen…" "Why don't you use her name?" he asked and scooted closer to me. "I don't know. I just never have, it was always, mother in private, or queen in public." Our faces were closer together than any other man's face had been, other than my father. He leaned against me and our lips met in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was asleep on the couch, Soran's arm was wrapped around me. He opened his eyes and kissed my cheek. "Good morning Evalin." He purred. "Good morning Soran." I turned my head to kiss him again. The door opened and my father walked in. "Evalin, I understand you and Soran are engaged, but I don't think you should be sleeping in the same room, alone." "Dad!" I yelled. "It's ok Evalin, it's okay. My father told me of your brave father, who fought in the war they all fought, how he risked his life to save this world. I think he knows what he is doing, and I do not want to go against him." Soran sat up and stepped off the couch. I groaned and stood up as well. "Good prince." My father patted him on the shoulder as he left. "Oh my gods dad. That could not have been more embarrassing." I growled and flopped on my bed. "You remind me so much of your mother Evalin." He said sitting beside me on the bed. "What does that have to do with you embarrassing the hell out of me?" I mumbled. "It's a father job to embarrass his daughter. Do you like him?" he asked, I couldn't believe my father my asking me this… "Yes, he is a little vain, but I do, I really like him, and I think the feeling is mutual." I replied sitting up next to my father. He nodded his head. "I love you father." I said, leaning against his strong shoulder. "I love you too Evalin."

That evening my mother found out that I liked Soran, she was beside herself. "I can't believe you actually like him, your marriage was arranged from your birth, but I didn't think you'd actually like him! Who knows, maybe love will spurt from like!" she hugged my tightly. Our world was at peace for now; until Hollin, the king of Adarland's brother, found out he had magic. My mother was keeping a close eye on him, just to make sure he didn't find out everything that his father became. "I suppose you are correct, maybe I will fall in love with him, maybe I won't, but if you wish for me to marry him, I shall." "Nonsense, if you don't love Soran you don't have to marry him." my mother clapped her hands and I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat under my favorite tree, a book in my hand and a smile on my face. I could barely concentrate on the story, my mind was wandering elsewhere. Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming of the magical dance I shared with Soran. "What are you dreaming about?" I heard a whisper in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at Soran. "nothing." I lied. "Liar, but if you don't wish to tell me, you don't have too." He said sitting next to me. "Good, I won't." I said and set my book down beside me. "Your dress looks beautiful, any special occasion?" he asked and sat next to me. My crystal blue knee length dress wasn't the prettiest dress I owned, but it did hug my body. "Nope, just a day out in the fresh air" I replied. "hmm." He pondered. "What?" I asked. "I am wondering whether or not to ask you something." My heart rate sped up. "You can ask me anything." I said. He turned to face me and grabbed my hand. There goes my cool head. "Evalin, I want to take you to Adarland. To meet my father and mother." Soran, whose name was a form of the kings' former 'lover' Sorscha, and his mother, Manon, loved his mother very much and valued her advice above everything. I had been thinking, he was staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to answer. Yes. I would love to meet your parents. Of course I would have to get permission from my parents, but I would love too." I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hold on, you call that a kiss?" I asked. He smiled broader and kissed me on my lips.

Asking my parents if I could leave the country to go to Adarland would not be super easy. I walked up to my parents sitting on their thrones. I curtsied low, because of the surrounding courtiers. "Hello mother, father." I stood up straight and sat at my spot in between them. "Hello daughter." Father said while I sat. "Hello Evalin." My mother smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "How are you and Soran doing?" My mother asked. "Actually, I would like to ask you something about that." I guess this wouldn't be too hard then. "Yes?" my mother asked. "Soran has invited me to Adarland to meet his parents, might I be allowed?" I stared at my father, I knew he would take convincing. My parents exchanged looks and had one of their mental conversations. Once when I was five, they were talking about a ballet of sorts and slipped into growling instead of talking. I called their conversations 'The Mated Conversation' it wasn't poetic, but I liked it. "Guys, you're doing it again." I informed them. they would talk like this for seconds to hours, and one of them would randomly starting physically talking again as if they hadn't stopped. Father stared at me, "sorry Evalin, but you can't go." He seemed adamant, but nothing a little 'daddy little girl' flirting can't handle; if this failed I doubt anything else will.

"But father, can you at least tell me why?" I fluttered my eyelids. "He shouldn't have to darling." My mother answered for him. Hollin. "But mother! Adarland has an ice shooting king that has protected them for all this time; surely Hollin has no mind to attack." I argued. "You're not going Evalin. And that's final." My father growled. I stood from my throne and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course I bump into Soran on the way to my room. "Hey you." He smiled and hugged me. "Hey." I smiled awkwardly. "What did they say?" he asked. I knew he would ask. "They declined," I growled. "What? Why? Can I go talk to them?" "Whoa, too many questions Soran." I blinked a couple times and answered, "I don't know why they don't want me to go, and I guess you could try and talk some sense into my parents." I said. He nodded and walked past me to the throne room, this wasn't going to end well…

He came back an hour later. "Let's go." he smiled and hugged me tightly. "They said yes?" I asked. He nodded and walked past me. A small flutter of nerves as I walked to my room and packed.

The journey wasn't that bad, the weather behaved, Soran and I ran into my father's "cadre" as my mother calls them. They decided to go with us to the castle, (to tell you the truth, I think my mother or father sent them as bodyguards.) Soran didn't object, and neither did I.

When we arrived at the castle, the streets of Riftfold were bustling and filled to the brim with people. From nobles, to pheasants the bright colors were enough to make anyone do a double take. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a flash of raven black hair in the crowd, I turned my head to see more, but it was gone. I stared off into the direction until Soran nudged my leg with his, he was sitting atop a white horse be the name of, Marlon. My horse, -Yvette- whinnied and stuffed her hoof in annoyance. "You ok Evalin?" he asked me. I stared at him and smiled, "wonderful. You know I have never been here before, this place seems to be perfect!" I exclaimed and stared at the stone castle. My mother told me about her fight with the old king of Adarland. How the glass castle exploded and she took the blame for killing the king, but in reality, his son, the new king, killed his father.


	6. Chapter 6

After putting our horses in the stables ourselves, we walked into the castle. a severe-looking woman walked up to me. "You must be Evalin." She forced a smile on her face. Who was she that she could barely smile? "Evalin," Soran began. "This is my mother, Manon Havilliard. Mother, Evalin Whitehorn Galathynuis." He smiled at his mother with a winning smile. "Right. Well come with Me." she looked me over and walked into a room. I looked at Soran for support he frowned and turned to me. "She's always like that." She reassured me. I nodded and forced a smile.

We followed Soran's mother into what seemed to be a throne room. A man in his forties sat on the throne. The man had raven back hair and emerald green eyes. Was this the king? He watched his wife sit next to him. "father." Soran bowed low. The king gracefully smiled and nodded. "This is Evalin Whitehorn Galathynuis." Soran introduced me and I curtsied. "The woman you're supposed to marry?" he asked. I felt a bit of anger towards me but I wasn't sure why. Soran nodded. I stood upright and avoided the king's eyes. "Come here so I may see you." He motioned me over. I looked to Soran, "go on, he won't bite. He may shoot ice at you, but…" I playfully punched him in reply. I looked towards the dais where the two thrones sat. I gulped and walked up to them.

I stood a few feet away from the king and queen of Adarland. The king reached his hand out and touched my hand. "Come here my child. Don't be afraid." He smiled as if I were a child. I am not. I walked closer to him and curtsied once again. The king stood and walked around me a few times, assessing me. His eyes went to my hand; it did not possess a ring. "Evalin." He pondered aloud. "So much like your mother." He smiled and sat back in his throne. "Soran, why haven't you asked snagged her?" he asked playfully, the mood in the room lightened as the queen smiled broadly, showing long canines. I stared back at Soran. "I wanted to get to know her better." He said, rubbing his arm. "If she anything like her mother she is going to get snatched up quick. I say you get to know her a bit faster." He smiled and winked at me. I blinked a few times; did my mom date the king of Adarland? Soran groaned. "Ok, ok, ok, how long will you be staying with us Evalin?" he asked me. I looked to Soran, "I'm not sure, I guess a few weeks." "Good, that will give my son enough time to get to know you, and then impregnate you." "Dorian!" the queen growled. The king laughed as Soran blushed. "Go on you two, go and enjoy your day." He smiled and waved us away. I curtsied again, because it seemed like the right thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked through the gardens behind the castle. Our arms were linked at the elbows and we almost walked in unison. I saw a woman and a man across from us, both wearing uniforms and laughing. The man had short chestnut hair, and the woman had thick black hair. I wondered who they were. "Who are they?" I asked Soran and motioned to the couple. "That's Chaol and Nesryn." He smiled and waved them over to us. The two were in front of us in two seconds. "Chaol, Nesryn, meet Evalin. Evalin, meet the captains of the guard, Chaol Westfall, and Nesryn Faliq." The two guards bowed and I smiled. "You seem familiar." Chaol looked me over as if trying to place me. "You may know me mother, not me." I said quickly. "Oh?" he stared at my eyes. "White hair is very unusual, are you related to the queen?" he asked and straighten a bit more. "No, my hair is from my father's side." I said. Chaol stiffened at my response. "Your highness." He blinked a few times. "Yes Chaol?" Soran responded. "Is this your fiancé?" he asked, still staring at me. "No, at least not yet." Soran nudged me and I leaned my head on his shoulders. "Then, who are you?" he asked me. "I think your prince told you, captain." I growled, showing my fangs. Chaol's eyes widened slightly and Nesryn elbowed him in the side, "don't you see?" she asked him. "No Nesryn, I honestly can't see. Why don't you tell me." he still stared at my white canines. Nesryn groaned and looked at Chaol. "Evalin? As in Evalin Ashryver. Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis's mother? I'm guessing, and this is just a guess," she assured me. "That Evalin is Queen Aelin's daughter. And the white hair would be from rowan." She smiled at me and crossed her arms. "Am I correct?" she asked. I smiled, showing off my fangs. "Spot on." I replied. Chaol's eyes slightly bulged and he bowed once again. "I'm so sorry." He said low. I shrugged, "you are forgiven, come on Soran." I pulled Soran along the path without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed; Soran and I had gone out on many 'dates' and I was falling in love with him. Today, Soran and I were walking through Riftfold. We stopped at a few vendors and they received us with open arms. That evening a party was to be thrown for a rich noble's birthday, the royal family was invited, so Soran invited me to be his plus one. I dressed in a light pink gown a long neck and sleeves. The dress had a low back, and the skirt was made out of tulle that reached the floor. I folded my silver hair delicately around the back of my head.

Walking into a party with the crown prince on your arm, and watching the reactions of the nobles seeing me for the first time was priceless. All of them stared at me as if I were from another world. One woman who looked a bit too old to be at one of these parties approached me when the Soran went to get a drink. "Hello miss. My name is Clarisse." She said elegantly. I nodded my head and replied. "Nice to meet you. I'm," she interrupted me before I could say another word, "darling, it doesn't matter what your name is, stay away from the prince. Tell your mistress this party is mine." She smiled as if she were telling me about my dress. I blinked a few times. A thought crossed across my head. "I think you have me confused with someone else." There's no way she thought I was, no way. "No my dear. I think I know exactly what you are." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a room.


	9. Chapter 9

When she closed the door behind us I breathed a few times. "How dare you!" I growled. "How dare I?" she laughed and walked towards me. I could feel my fangs bite into the inside of my lip. "Go and tell your Madame that I claimed this party. If you don't want to, point her out to me and I will tell her myself." She was dangerously close to me now. One flick of the wrist and I could spill her blood, but I wasn't a killer. "Clarisse, May I call you that?" I asked the woman. She nodded and crossed her arms. "Lovely name by the way." I smiled. "thank you, now continue what you were going to say girl." She now looked at me as if I were mud under her shoes. "Clarisse, My name is Evalin Whitehorn Galathynuis, Princess of Terrasen, and I assure you, I am not a prostitute." I smiled and revealed my fangs. The older woman sees widened and she curtsied low. "I am incredibly sorry your highness! Please forgive me, you are so beautiful I assumed…" "Never assume." I interrupted. "And if you treat another woman like that again, I will have you thrown into the dungeons." I added and left the room.

Soran found me in less than thirty seconds, "where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere." he handed me a glass of red colored liquid. "Oh you know, just a case of mistaken identity." I smiled and hooked arms with him. "Oh? Who did this person think you were? A wife? A servant?" Soran teased. "A harlot." I said sweetly. Soran stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is this person?" he growled. I could see a bit of his mother in him when he was upset, I wondered if he got magic from his father, or maybe he was a witch like his mother. I would ask him eventually. "It is taken care of Soran, don't worry." I smiled and kissed him. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. We stayed in one place for a few minutes before I broke off the kiss reluctantly. "We probably shouldn't be kissing at a party." I teased and walked him over to the tables. "No, you're right. There will be plenty of time for that when we get back to the castle." he gave me a seductive smile that sent blush to my cheeks. "Shall we go dance?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Of course, anything for you." We walked unto the dance floor and started dancing.

The party turned out to be a wonderful event, the only thing that ruined the evening was the sight of that man on the way home. Soran and I decided we would walk home. Chaol walked in front of us, Nesryn behind us. Both armed to the teeth. Chaol didn't say anything to me when we left to party, but I heard him talking to Nesryn, "she looks way to much like her mother for my liking." I didn't mind that I looked like the queen with silver hair, but it was odd that I hadn't run into any of mothers old friends when she lived here. My mother hadn't told me much about her life before me, just about her friend, Lysandra who visited me every once in a while, and her cousin Aedion who lived in the castle, but wasn't seen very often because he was a night guard. Walking down a popular street, I expected to see a few drunken men or women strolling the streets, but none were. We turned a corner and I saw a man talking with another man, one of them was hooded, one was not. The one with the hood looked away from us; the man with it stared right at me. I caught I glimpse of black hair and piercing blue eyes. I heard the sound of a sword whooshing out of its sheath and the man looked back at his partner. Who was he? Friend or foe?


	10. Chapter 10

Soran and I walked to my room together. He and I had hardly eaten at the party so we ordered a few plates of food and talked. "Favorite color?" he asked. "Don't laugh." I urged. He smiled and put a hand on his heart. "pink." I replied shyly. "Pink?" I could tell he was suppressing a laugh, but all I could do was watch him smile until he burst into a fit of laughter. "I know, it's a very girly color." I added, still staring at him. "Ok my turn." I said once he calmed down. "Favorite book?" I asked. "That's a tough one." He stared at me for a good five minutes before replying, "Unknown II" he smiled at my confused face. "It doesn't have a name; it's a blank faced book with a fairy tale inside it." he stood up and walked over to the couch. As he sat I asked, "What is the fairy tale about?" I stood as well and walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did. "It's about a human that falls in love with a faerie. It's quite beautiful. The woman turns into a faerie in the end and they live happily ever after." I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulders. We sat there, watching the fire for what seemed like forever. I didn't want this to end, this moment. I wish it would go on forever.

He picked my head up and turned it to face him; I adjusted my body to do the same. "I love you Evalin." He said and cupped my face. "I love you too." I smiled. His eyes were filled with joy and he leaned closer and kissed me. When he pulled away he said, "Marry me." his forehead rested against mine and I looked into his eyes. "What?" I asked. I knew it would come eventually, but I didn't think he would ask so soon. He stood up off the couch and got on one knee. I covered my mouth with one hand and started to breathe fast. "Will you, Evalin Whitehorn Galathynuis, marry me?" he took a box out of his pocket and opened it. A gasp came from me as I stared at the ring. It was shaped in a circle with little diamonds surrounding one in the center. "Yes! Yes!" I said once I regained my breath. He picked me up and laid me on my bed. He was on top of me, staring in my eyes; I felt the ring slide onto my finger. "There, now it's official." He smiled and we kissed until our lips were swollen.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up next to my fiancé. It seemed odd to think about it, but yet I felt happy. He was awake and looking at me. "What?" I asked, pulling a piece of my hair away from my face. "You look amazing when you wake up; it's as if you are reborn." He smiled and planted a kiss on my brow. "Thank you Soran." I stared back at him and couldn't stop smiling. "I guess we should tell our parents?" he asked. "I think we should, but I don't want to get out of bed." I replied, pulling the blankets over my cold body. "I don't either, but my parents will call a search party if I'm not at breakfast with you." He flicked my nose and I winced. "Ok. Fine." I groaned and sat up. I walked over to my closet and threw on a robe. "Wow…" Soran stared at me as I leaned against the bedpost. "What?" I asked and crossed my arms. "You're just so beautiful. I can't believe you are mine." He stood up and walked over to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his muscled chest. "Well believe it. Because I am all yours." I replied.

We walked down to the dining room. Our hands were clasped together and I could tell he wouldn't let me go anytime soon. "You look lovely this morning Evalin," the king said as Soran and I sat together. "Thank you your highness." I replied. "'your highness'?" he repeated. "What a formal thing to call your future father-in-law." He smiled at me. I looked to Soran. He shrugged, "my father is very perceptive." He explained. I blushed and nodded, "then what should I call you?" I asked. "Dorian, or father if you so choose." He shot a wide grin at me, an image shot through my mind. That man from last night, he looked like the king. Well, not in the face, but the same eyes and hair. "We will see." I said after a few moments. The breakfast was quiet enough, and the king stared loving at his wife a few times, and she returned the looks with the same amount of love. I wondered how these two met…

Planning my wedding was boring and lengthy. Spending time with my fiancé was anything but. We went on frequent walks through the gardens and talked for hours on end. I truly did love him. When all of the planning was done and it was time to tie the knot I had a bad feeling in my stomach two mornings before. I threw up in the bathroom and stayed there for most of the morning. The queen told her wyvern to go to my home and tell my mother of my sickness, (it was written on a note) Soran stayed with me and held me when I convulsed, and he murmured sweet words in my ears when tears filled my eyes from the foul taste. When I felt well enough him and I went to the physician.


	12. Chapter 12

The physician said I could have eaten something bad or it was homesickness, but I didn't believe him. I asked him to run a pregnancy test when Soran left. "You think your pregnant your highness?" he asked. "Indeed, I am a week late." The doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course, should I tell his highness when the results come in?" he asked me. "No, I would like to know first, and if this is true I would like to tell my fiancé." I said. He nodded.

When the test was over he announced to me that it would take all day to determine the results. I nodded and walked back to my room. Soran sat at my vanity and stared at the desk. "What is it my love?" I asked him. "Nothing, just pondering." He replied, staring at me. "Well, take a good look because after today you can't see me." I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He looked me over, "whatever will I do for a whole day?" he asked. "Why don't you read, or practice sword fighting or whatever you men do when your wives are away." I said as we nuzzled our noses together. "Wife? Are we already married? Did I miss the ceremony?" he teased, I playfully nudged his arm and he kissed my nose. "What a beautiful woman you are. I think of you every waking hour, every time I go to sleep, every time I draw a breath, I think of you." He breathed against my skin. I chuckled quietly and replied. "I don't think I can't beat that." "You don't have to." He replied and stood up, bringing me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he carried me out of my room and down the hall. "Close your eyes." he whispered in my ear. I did as he said and a few swift moments later he let go of me gently and cupped my eyes. "Ready?" he asked and kicked the door shut behind us. "Yes?" I smiled and he let go of my head. I looked around at a grand bedroom. I turned to look at him, "what is this?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "these are my bedchambers, follow me." he lead through a door and into a room, set up almost the same as the other room, but this one with a vanity, and two extra doors. "This will be your bedroom when we visit." He murmured unto my ear. "Visit?" I asked. "Well we are going to live in Terrasen right?" he asked. My eyes filled with tears, "I didn't know, I thought that I was going to live with you, here, like other queens live in their husband's kingdoms." I suggested. "I know, but since my uncle is still here, my father says it would be best that we lived in Terrasen, and I fully support that idea." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

The results of the test came back right before dinner. I was right. The test said I was two weeks pregnant. I guess I could tell everyone at dinnertime.

I expected dinner to be normal, quiet and peaceful, no such luck. It was a banquet, in honor of Beltane, the holiday to welcome the beginning of summer. My luck… I sat down at the royal table, along with a few nobles and a familiar face, "Aedion!" I smiled and reached over to hug my second cousin. Soran looked a bit jealous beside me, but I broke the hug and kissed Soran's cheek. "Aedion is my second cousin Soran, nothing to be protective about." I said. "I'm your fiancé, I will always protect you." He whispered and let go of me. I smiled and turned back to Aedion. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your mother got worried. She hadn't gotten word from you and was afraid… but that doesn't matter your alive, and." His nostrils flared. I shook my head violently. "Don't. I'm not ready to tell them just yet." I whispered, soft enough so only fae ears could hear it. He nodded in understanding and smiled to the royal family.

The food was served and after prayers, we dug in. the food was amazing. I caught a glimpse of raven black hair and swore under my breath, it was that man. I knew he was here for no good. He smiled at me and bit into his food slowly. I looked at my plate and stood up quickly. I grasped my stomach as pain laced through my body. I fell to my knees; Aedion and Soran were at my side in an instant. "Evalin!" Soran yelled and looked me over. Aedion bolted up and smelled my food. "Belladonna" he growled and rushed out the door. "Evalin? Stay with me my love." Soran said. Manon was at my side now, my vision blurred and I saw the crowd that gathered around me. The queen hissed and they all backed up against the walls. "The… baby…" I spat out. Soran wrapped his arms around me and lifted me against his body. "What baby my love?" he asked. I muttered soft words, trying to speak normally, but failing. He brought his ear to my lips and I whispered, "I'm pregnant." I grasped his hand harder than anything, seeing dark clouds engulf the room; I held on to him, my love. As if he could send away the darkness. I heard the door open and close, someone, Aedion I think, ran up to me and shoved a potion into my mouth, "Hold her!" one of the three people yelled, Manon held me down while I seized, Soran whispered soft thing in my ear, Aedion kept my mouth closed as I threatened to lose the potion. I heard a snap and my body went limp.


	14. Chapter 14

My senses were as acute as ever, but I couldn't move or talk. "No!" Soran yelled and held my body. "Son! She's not here. Let her body go." Manon yelled at him. "No mother! I love her. She is my fiancée and I will not lose her. The potion will work." He stayed with me when everyone else left. Finally Soran let the guards take my body to the morgue. I was on a cold slab when the door opened. "Well, well, well, the hell spawn of two demons just can't die can she?" the voice said. My mouth moved, "what have you done to me?" I asked. "I paralyzed you sweetheart. Oh, you might want to know who I am?" I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't, then I realized, he was controlling me. "All right," he leaned closer to me and whispered, "Hollin. Havilliard." He grinned and loosened control on my body.

I sat up and he was gone. I looked at my stomach, I would ask the doctor to check out my child, see if she or he is alive after that ordeal. I ran out of the room and to my fiancés room. I pushed the door open, to find him sitting at his desk, staring at the book I had been reading when he asked me to come to Adarland. "Go away mother. I can hear your heals." He growled and tears fell on the book. I looked at my feet; I was still wearing what I wore to dinner. "I said go awa..." he whirled around to see me, and he stood. "Evalin? But you can't be, you're dead. I saw you, I held you!" he stuttered. "I know my love. I felt your pain as much as mine. But I'm here." I held out my arms and he embraced me, "what happened?" he asked, still holding me, "h…" my throat wouldn't let me talk, "it was Ho…" I couldn't tell my fiancé what happened? "My love?" he asked and searched me. "I'm fine, I just… I think I was enchanted so that I can't tell anyone who killed me… but that person did bring me back, to kill me again, I don't know." I said and slumped against Soran's body. He lifted my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "the baby?" he asked. My hand automatically went to m stomach and I swore. "Let's go." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

We rushed to the doctor, who was both surprised and shocked to see Evalin. "Check the baby." I said, panting from the running.

After the doctor told us what we feared, the baby dying, there was nothing we could do. I couldn't stand around; waiting for a miscarriage, there had to be something I could do. The door of the great hall flew open, my father and mother in a clear blind rage; they must have just gotten the news of my death… "Evalin?" my mother asked. "I'm alive mother." I said. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. My father stared for a second, before running and embracing me as well.

"You're going to tell us how you died aren't you?" my mother asked. "h…" my throat seized as I grabbed myself by the throat. A pair of blue eyes came into my vision. I swore colorfully and my mother laughed at my vocabulary, "you picked up few things here huh?" she asked, not trying to push me to tell her what happened. I smiled at my mother's humor. Unfortunately my father wasn't willing to let me off that easily, "Evalin, tell us what happened." He said calmly, with an edge to his voice. "I can't." I said after a few minutes of trying. "Why not?" my father asked. Soran winced beside me, "I think the person who did this used a spell when he or she poisoned her." Soran said. "This person, didn't k… hurt me fatally, this person only made me stop moving and breathing." I explained as carefully as possible. Manon walked up to my parents, "come with me. I think I know what happened." My mother and father followed her out of the room.

I watched after them, wondering why they weren't going to tell me first… "It will be fine my love." Soran said. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you Soran. I wish I could tell you what happened to me." I sighed. He leaned his head on my shoulder, "it's ok. In time we will find out, and I will kill the person who did this to you." He tensed. I turned my head and his eyes softened. "I don't want this person killed, especially by you." I said, his eyes grew cloudy and distant, "but my love, this person, he or she killed our child." He scowled. "I know, but I don't want you to kill this person, I don't want any blood on your hands unless it can't be avoided." As if on cue my stomach exploded in blinding pain. I doubled over as the pain shot through my whole body. Soran yelled for his parents and mine. I fell to the ground as my father was beside me in an instant. "Evalin, breathe. You will be fine…" his voice faded out, everything faded. I saw red as I went limp in my fathers arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I could hear everything happening. Soran, his parents, my parents, Aedion, all of them, scrambling around to find a way to bring me back. I wouldn't be brought back this time. I saw a small white light at the end of my tunnel, I didn't want to go to it, but Soran would want me to move on. Wouldn't he? I wondered why I could hear everything, but not see. Maybe my eyes were closed. Suddenly I felt my body lifting up, I could see everything that was happening, I can remember it still… my fiancé arms crossed around his chest, pacing as my father tried to bring me back, my mother trying to heal me with her magic, Soran's parents standing close to Soran, arms wrapped around each other. Manon stared at my body, "Do it." the king said to her. Soran's head whipped to his mother as she walked over to my body, "she's gone Aelin." My father had put me down and backed away, my mother still trying desperately to revive me. "No, she's not! I have to bring her back!" my mother screamed. The doors opened and I stared at a cloaked man, Hollin. "I hope you enjoyed my game. Unfortunately, Evalin won't be able to participate anymore, she was a goof awn, but we all know, the only way the beat the game is to kill the queen. I can't have an extra queen running around can I?" Hollin smiled and removed his hood. "Hollin!" the king ran towards his brother, everything had happened really fast, my spirit was in Hollin's arms, everyone was staring at me. "Evalin?" Soran's eyes flashed from my body to my spirit. I looked down at my own spirit; a white dress covered my body, my hair pulled back into an elegant bun. I reached my "arms" to Soran, but Hollin pulled me away. "Not so fast princess. I have a deal to make." He said with a bite. "What is your deal Hollin?" the king asked. Hollin grinned and spoke.

I wished that Soran wouldn't have made this deal. I am miserable. To help you understand I will explain the rest of that evening. "The deal consists of Evalin, coming back, on the condition that I am free from your grasp for my whole life." he said. "So let me get this straight," Soran started. "If you go free for killing my fiancé and our unborn child, you will bring Evalin back alive?" he walked closer to Hollin. "Yes. Do we have a deal?" Hollin asked I could feel my spirit trying to go down the tunnel, to wherever it needs to go; Hollin was the one holding my soul at bay. Soran looked at our parents, "the choice is yours son." His father said. He looked at my mother and father and they nodded in agreement. Soran nodded and faced Hollin, "deal." He said. My soul rejoined to my body and I stood. "Evalin!" Soran ran up to me, I embraced him and replied, "What have you done?" he looked at me with confused eyes. Hollin left the room, no one followed him. I let go of him and slapped him across the face. "What?" he asked. "Soran look at my body." I said. He swore as he saw the blood soaked dress and scars all over my body. "Soran… you should know, no one can die and come back without consequences. I can't bare child ever again." I frowned and crossed my arms. "I didn't know." He said. He tried to embraced me but he went right through me, "Soran…" I was interrupted by a fit of laughter. Manon.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone in the room turned to face Manon, "you idiot." She growled at her son. "What?" he turned to look at Manon. "She isn't real you idiot! No one can be brought back after death, no matter how hard you try. Now you can't avenge your loves death, because you've given you're word without getting anything in return." She barked at Soran. "It's true Soran…" I said grimly, I brought a hand to his face and tried to touch him, but I went through him. "But, she looks normal! How can she be, not here?" he stuttered. My mother spoke up this time, "Soran, the fae aren't human, they are different them you in many ways." She said. I nodded in agreement. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked Manon. She smiled and crossed her arms, "you will have to live with the fact that you can never touch your fiancé again." she said. Soran looked back at me, "I can live with it. As long as I get to see you every day, it's worth it." he said and smiled. "But we can never get married." I said grimly. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "Don't be naive son. You can't kiss her, and you may be able to get married but you can't consummate the marriage." Manon said. Soran stared at his mother for a few minutes. "I don't care. I love her and I will be loyal to her." he said more to himself than Manon. "If that's what you want." She replied.


	18. Chapter 18

_"_ _Ever since that day, I have been watching my fiancé, talking to him, our love never faltering. One day he became very sick and died, I have dreaded that day ever since. It has been three hundred years, I still love him to this day, and I still mourn for my family that was ripped away from me too soon. So this, reader, is my tale, spread it around and remember, true love can span decades, but it can be taken away in the blink of an eye. Love Evalin Whithorn Galathynuis."_


End file.
